


amoral fixation

by Skullszeyes



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: 21 setting, Begging, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Boys Kissing, Crying, First Kiss, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Resident Evil 7, Sadism, Short One Shot, re7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Clancy woke to Lucas personally torturing him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure if I wanted to write anymore of Re7 since I'm personally pissed off that Clancy is legit dead. :/ Clinging to a character, damn. - Anyway, I asked my brother for help, he knows I write slash, I told him that it doesn't have to be romantic. He gave me this idea since Lucas enjoys torturing. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Clancy opened his eyes, his sight was blurry, but the low light above helped him realize he was still sitting in front of the green card table, several cards lay strewn on top, including blood and dismembered fingers of the player he beat in the previous game before passing out. His nerves burned from the electricity of the second round, his mind thrummed with pain and exhaustion.

“Clancy. Look at me...Clancy...hey...look at me.”

He tilted his head up and was surprised to see Lucas sitting where the body of the man was.  _Hoffman._  Lucas leaned against the table, smiling and clasping his hands together. A small remote sat before his hands.

“There we go,” Lucas said, leaning back in his chair. “I thought maybe you passed out for good. I don’t want you ruining our fun.”

“Fun?” Clancy asked, voice gutteral, he glared. “This isn’t what I would call f-fun you fucking freak.”

The smile on Lucas’s face fell. He leaned forward and grasped the remote, waving it at him. “Do you know what this is?

Clancy didn’t want to know. It was just them in the room, silence filling the void. His voice wobbled, mouth dry as he licked his lips and asked, “No. What is it?”

Lucas grinned. “I love what I see on your face..it’s incredibly amusing...I love it so much that I want to see it again and again and again.” He laughed and it horrified Clancy who struggled with his restraints that dug into his arms and legs, keeping him firmly still.

He knew it had something to do with the electric device that was still sitting beside him, the tip rather close to his hand where lacerations were peeling back his skin. It was tinder, flaring out bruises and blood.

Clancy sucked in a breath. “P-Please don’t...don’t...I can’t stand it anymore..”

Lucas chuckled, he touched the button but he didn’t press down. “We’re going to have some fun, right now. Okay. Just you and me. The other guy...well...he no longer satisfied my interest, but you...Clancy...you’re something else.” He pressed down and watched as Clancy jolted forward, electricity coursed through his entire body, burning him from within.

Lucas took his finger off the button and laughed, leaning into the table, turning his head to the side. “That wasn’t so bad...We’re only at three, but don’t worry. I’ll crank it up a bit, give it more juice.”

Clancy groaned, he tasted copper on his tongue, his fingers twitched, body shaking. “You...sick...fuck.”

“Aw, come on, Clancy. Don’t be like that, we’re friends aren’t we?” Lucas giggled, twisting the dial on the machine, the remote sat idle on the table in full view of Clancy.

“Not...friends, Clancy said.

The meter on the device switched to six, earning a pained groan from Clancy who lolled his head to the side. Lucas sat back down on the chair, smiling as he grasped the remote in his hand.

“I don’t have friends my age...people didn’t really like me.” Lucas shrugged his shoulders. “Never gave them a reason to like me...never cared really. Now it’s different, I can do whatever I want, everything is in my grasp. Just like you, Clancy. You’re mine, you belong to me.”

He tasted copper in his mouth, slow audible breaths left his lips, but he didn’t hold back the shudder that escaped at the thought of belonging to Lucas Baker. He wanted to go home, forget this ever happened in the first place and maybe he almost got to that point where he could close his eyes and pretend.

Except Lucas pressed the button again, stiffening Clancy’s spine as his head tilted up and his body spasmed in its restraints. A scream left his lips, garbled words of pain and when it came to a full stop. Clancy slumped, choking, tears running down his cheeks. The pain was relentless, he could feel it bursting within him. He wasn’t sure how long he could last, Lucas didn’t seem to care as he let out another laugh, hands coming down on the table.

“Pay attention, Clancy...come on...you ain’t dead yet.”

Soon, he’ll die in this room. Tortured out of his damned mind because of this bastard. Maybe that was his end.

“I love it,” Lucas said, laughing, “I love it so fucking much...the look on your face, you screaming in pain...I want it to go on and on and on. Fuck.” Lucas slipped out of his chair and fixed the meter once more. “I can’t get enough of it. It’s intoxicating. Have you ever had that? Be completely addicted to something where it takes control and you just want it so much, that fighting it isn’t even an option?”

Lucas grinned at Clancy when he pushed the number up to ten. “You’ll feel something, alright. Destroying your nerves, your veins, you’ll bleed out inside, Clancy.”

He shook his head, “N-No.”

Lucas leaned to the side, brow raised. “What?”

“No…”

“You want something else?” He slammed his hand down on the device, “this isn’t good enough for you, huh? Don’t worry, buddy. If you survive this...maybe just maybe...I’ll do something else with you.”

Clancy sobbed, he couldn’t stop the tears, the pain was too much. He didn’t want to die like this...not like this.

Lucas plopped down in his chair, he tapped his finger on the side of the remote, smiling at Clancy. “This has been fun, you know. I haven’t been around people my age...besides Zoe,” he sneered, “she doesn’t count. But, you get what I mean, right?”

Clancy didn’t know what he meant, nor why he was delaying the inevitable. His mind swam in fatigue, thrumming with spikes of pain where his blood ripped through his skin. He shivered with anticipation and fear. He was not ready.

Lucas pressed the button and watched Clancy’s body ripple in pain and anguish. Except he stopped it early. Enough for Clancy to breath raggedly, his shoulders twitching. Lucas watched the way he cried, the way he stuttered out a sob, fingers curling into the arm wrist.

Then Lucas laughed, a jolt of giddiness that made him toss the remote to the side and crawl on top of the table. He reached down and cupped Clancy’s face in his hands, bringing him forward, watching Clancy try to pull away as his expression twisted in anguish.

“I love it, I love it, I love it, I love it, _I love you_ ,” Lucas said, the words echoing through the room and cutting into Clancy, but before he could reject Lucas and try to pull away again. Lucas leaned down and kissed him hard, fingers pressing into the back of Clancy’s head, keeping him firmly in place.

Clancy couldn’t move back, his neck was stiff, blood oozed from the open wounds all over his body. Lucas’s lips were strangely soft, yet a bit cracked, but his own might be worse. When he did eventually move back, he was smiling, his eyes wide in fascination, there was a bit of blood on his lower lip.

“I love you...I love you...I love you,” Lucas said, murmuring the words as he slid off the table and began tearing off the restraints. “I love you, Clancy, and I have another game for you, it’ll be fun. You’ll see.”

He slid off the table and picked up something on the floor. He covered it over Clancy’s head where eye slits helped him see. Lucas undid the restraints and hauled him up, and to Clancy’s confusion, Lucas was helping him out of the room.

“You’ll like what I have next for you, Clancy.”

**Author's Note:**

> My brother actually said the line for Lucas to Clancy, "I love it, I love, I love it, I love you." I told him I'll write it. Wasn't really sure how I wanted to write it, it's short, unfortunately, but oh wells.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed. :)


End file.
